


When the train leaves up

by Tini_G



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, Sebaek - Freeform, Smut, hunbaek, railway station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tini_G/pseuds/Tini_G
Summary: ι’м ωαιтιηg ƒσя α ℓσηg тιмє, α мσηтн σя тωσ.ѕтαη∂ нєяє ∂αιℓy, αη нσυя σя тωσ.αт тнє ѕαмє тιмє, σηє σя тωσ σ’cℓσcк.ℓιкє тнєη.ι’м ωαιтιηg ƒσя yσυ, вυт yσυ’яє ησт cσмιηg. ωнy, ι ωση∂єя.ωнєяє αяє yσυ? ωнy ∂ση’т yσυ cσмє ƒιηαℓℓy? ωнy ∂ση’т ι ѕєє yσυ?ι вєg yσυ, вє нєяє. ι мιѕѕ yσυ, ѕσмєнσω. ι cαη’т αηyмσяє.cσмє αη∂ ƒιη∂ мє, ѕєнυη.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun and Sehun get to know each other in a party night, but unfortunately they did not exchange their numbers.
> 
> _
> 
> the project here will have three parts. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I apologize if there are any errors. My English isn't the best. 

ღ

Loud, shrill music penetrated my ears. Lights of every color flickered across the room. Dancing, happy people appeared before my eyes. Dizzy from the alcohol, I took them in slow motion. It was as if time would show me what happiness is. A breeze of happiness flooded me. Just because. I couldn’t say why, but I liked it. At that moment I felt free, freer than ever. The people around me laughed. They let their joy out, no one here was sad. 

Amounts of alcohol were drunk, People are engulfed in a heated kiss. All these people wanted here, was to be free. Free from all problems, from every pain. But the next day the pain came back. It was like a rose. First of all, she looked beautiful. The flowers were red and the rose smelled good. But after some time, the flowers of the rose withered. The rose dries up and dies. Then another rose comes, lives and dies.

Life awakens, life goes out.

A vicious circle. People drink and are happy. The next day they are sad again and reality overtakes them. Then they drink again to be happy, but become even sadder. I also felt free. However, I knew tomorrow would catch me up with reality. Once again. So here I was, in the middle of the dance floor, in this big estate, in the middle of people. I would never have guessed that this party was the birthday party of little, sweet and sweet Lien Minh Lee. The little girl who turned 18 today and also held a celebration like in those weird 0815 high school movies. 

I had to smile as I thought about how Chanyeol had tried to persuade me all day to come to this party with him. My way led me here to the party, in the middle of the dance floor, but I didn’t dance. I didn’t want to be here, that was too many people to me. Chanyeol danced next to me and I said goodbye to the dance floor with the excuse that I wanted to get something to drink. Almost true. I really wanted to have a drink, but something else pulled me there too. Or rather someone.

I had noticed him earlier. Actually, he was hard to miss. A gift of beauty, with those wonderful dark brown hair and those unemotional eyes. This stature of a man who attracted the spell of all women and some men. He fascinated me right away. An incredible charm overflowed him, just because he stood there at the bar and looked disinterested in the dancing crowd. Beside him was this blond-haired boy, Luhan I believe and was fiercely smooching with Minh. 

I didn't know that Minh had a bad side. Without noticing, I went to the bar and already had a cup of alcohol in my hand. Actually, I didn't want to drink, but I was so bored that I couldn't help it. I took a sip, tasted the bitter something in my mug and coughed. That was definitely stronger than I thought. The unknown boy next to me turned his gaze to me, very briefly. I looked at him too.

»Hello.« I realized too late, that this word had slipped out of me.

»Hello.« I continued to look at him. His voice was so rough and incredibly sexy, fitting him.

»Are you so bored here too?« I asked him, I actually knew the answer. The lack of interest was evident, but how could you be as stupid as me and say something terrible like this. That sounded like the worst pick-up line ever.

»Yes.« He was very talkative, I noticed. It seemed to me that pure coldness surrounded him. A wall to scare anyone who told everyone Hey, do not get any closer!

»My name is Baekhyun.« I still looked at him, even though I had to look up. He was a whole head taller than I. »Sehun.« Wow, so much vigor in the voice. I think I'm bugging him already now. I laughed briefly.

»What is?« he asked bored.

»Nothing at all.« I said innocently.

»Why are you here, when you're bored?« I asked him curiously.

»I don’t know.«

»Uh, okay.«

I took a long drink from my mug. Slowly I realized that I was getting drunk. »Hey Baekhyun, there you are.« Chanyeol looked at me happily and took my wrist in his hand. »Come, let's go dancing.« he said happily, pulling me so fast that I couldn’t react. I turned to look for Sehun, but he was gone. He didn’t stand at the bar anymore. I couldn’t find him anymore.

_

Tired, I pulled myself to the balcony of this huge estate back. I danced with Chanyeol all the time. Somewhat more sober than before, I came outside. I leaned against the railing and inhaled the cool night air. A scent of cherry blossoms came to meet me. Here were many cherry blossom trees and the moon radiate bright in the sky.

Once I turned around and hummed the melody from the inside. In the middle of the turn, I saw someone leaning on the balcony. A silhouette of someone. Fascinating, I wanted to know who that was. This someone came out of the shadows, right on the balcony, in the moonlight. A smile crept on my lips. He looked so Handsome.

»Hello.« he said surprisingly gently.

»Hey.« I said friendly.

»Don’t you feel cold?« He took off his jacket and hung it around me.

»Hey, that wasn’t necessary.« My cheeks started to glow.

»I'm Sehun, 17 years old, like to play football and dance, nice to meet you.« He held out his hand. I smiled completely.

»Baekhyun, 19, like to sing and do hapkido.« I shook his hand and still smiled.

»Dear Baekhyun, would you like to dance with me?« he asked me amused. I would go into this game.

»Oh, it’ll be an honor to me.« I put my hands gently on his shoulders. His hands rested on my waist. Slowly we moved to the music from the inside, which was getting slower.

»Where are you from, Baekhyun?« he asked me in a whisper.

»Seoul, and you Sehun?« The Lee Residenz was outside off Seoul.

»Me too, how can it be that I've never met you?«

»Seoul is big, Sehun.« I felt very well. My head was on his shoulder. I only knew this boy for a few hours and I felt that he was completely filling my life. »Too large.« he said gently.

»Tell me something about you, Baekhyun.« I looked up, into his eyes. I almost threatened to sink into his eyes. When I noticed that I was staring at him, I answered quickly, ashamed. »I have a big brother, I grew up in Bucheon and moved to Seoul with my family at the middle school. I love music, I’ll most likely do a music study, if not then I study medicine. I spend my free time playing, singing and dancing, so my life is pretty good normally boring.« I looked to the moon and back to Sehun. »And you?« I asked interested. I wanted to know him. His life, everything about him.

»I’ve Luhan sticks to my cheek all the time, he lives with us, Long story, I'm fed up with ramen, and I don’t do anything, aside from dancing. Luhan and I go to such parties every now and then, but the dork then gets so drunk that I have to drag him home, I'll probably take over my father’s company, otherwise I'll study somewhere, something.« His voice was so incredibly appealing. I laughed. »Sounds normal.« I spoke neutrally. »Yes.« He too.

»The shirt looks really well on you.« He looked away, to the moon. I wore a dark blue shirt combined with knee-length black pants. My cheeks took on a darker shade of red. At least that's what I thought. He complimented me. My heart jumped, it started to pound so hard, that I was afraid he would hear it. »Thank you.« I whispered. I leaned back against him. At this point, I wish we could dance like that forever.

_

I couldn’t say how long we stood on the balcony, danced and talked. How long we silently looked into each other's eyes and laughed together. How we told each other things about our lives and how our first kiss happened spontaneously and accidentally. By now I was sober again. Sehun and I sat on the balcony and looked at each other. We laughed and kept talking. I’d already lost my sense of time, not knowing how long we had been out here. Whenever he talked, laughed or just looked at me, my heart kept pounding.

My stomach tingled and I felt the urge to kiss him on the spot. Hug and love him. I didn’t know what happened to me, you couldn’t love someone so fast. Or does it? Was it really possible to feel love for someone, you saw for the first time today? Did I just visualize these symptoms? Maybe I just felt attracted to him, could this be possible? Did he even like me? I was in a fucking dilemma. I looked at him again. Automatically, as if by magic, my lips moved up and made a smile.

»I like your smile.« he said gently. Right away, I have to smile even more. My cheeks turned red again. Damn, why did I always blush?

»I like you.« I whispered and looked away. I hope he hadn’t heard this.

»I like you too.« he whispered just as softly.

This caused me to look up. Astonished, I looked in his direction. Incredibly fast, as I turned my head to him, his lips were already on mine. This kiss was longer and so much better than the first kiss. My arms wrapped automatically around his neck. I moved closer to him. We didn’t interrupt the kiss. His lips tasted so great. Slowly we became more courageous, the shy and gentle kiss, became more and more passionate. I sat halfway on him, we paused to catch our breath. Immediately our lips united again, over and over again.

It sparked a dance, a fight of our tongues. The kiss became more and more urgent. I was afraid I would burn when we parted, but the lack of air let us interrupt. I breathed out loud, my cheeks are red. A smile on my lips. I looked into his eyes. He looked so cool, so calm. His wonderful eyes also looked at me. I kissed him again. Bandage his appealing lips with mine. Without breaking the kiss, we stood up. Very slowly, because neither of us wanted to separate our lips, but we had to.

It wasn’t a good idea to walk through the crowd and to kiss at the same time. I took his hand and pulled him through the crowd. I felt that incredible desire for him, I didn’t care where we were. I only wanted one and I knew he wanted it too. We went up the stairs and fought our way through the crowd to the upper floor. We went to the room in the back hallway. I pulled him with me, we almost ran. In the room, I turned on the light. Inside, I heard the door lock and the click of the lock. I turned to him. Almost jumping, I kissed him again. So incredibly passionate, which I never expected. We kissed in the direction of the bed. Something fast.

Together we fell onto the bed. We had to solve the kiss because of the lack of breath. We looked each other in the eyes, for a long time, as it occurred to me. His eyes radiated security, contentment, fire and lust! As soon as we could we kissed again. We were so impatient with what the rest of the alcohol could be and I wished so much that I was sober enough to remember that night the next day. I didn’t want to forget him. Without realizing it, our clothes went to the floor. Our eyes sparkle with pure desire. Our kisses, as hot as the temperature rose. His tongue on my skin, it was almost burning. My whole body just overflowed with pleasure. On him.

As if in a trance, I pulled him over me. embracing him in my arms, I ran my hands under his shirt and enjoyed the feel of his smooth skin under my fingers. I stripped off his shirt and provocatively raised my arms as I looked at him seductively and he understood immediately and pulled off my shirt. His exposed skin felt so good, I touched every inch of his upper body. A tingling ran through my whole body.

As I ran my hands over his broad shoulders, he lowered his head to my crook and began my neck with gentle kisses to provide, he nibbled here and there on the sensitive skin. I turned my head to him and kissed him demanding, he opened his lips and it ignited a hot tongue play. His lips nibbled on my lower lip and made me whimper.

I sat up to put my lips on his nipples and gently suck on it, a low growl was elicited from Sehun. His hands wandered down my sides to my jeans, he opened them and took them off, to help him, i lift my hips slightly. He pushed me back onto the mattress, pulled off my boxer impatiently and slide back a bit. He gave me a lazy look as I looked down at him. 

He began to kiss my pelvis, slowly he came closer and closer to my member. There was a grin on his lips as he closed his mouth around my dick. I groaned as he began to move his head up and down, while he massaged my testicles. When I felt one of his hands on my butt, I ignored it skillfully, it just felt too good, what he did to me. He inserted a finger in my entrance, which made me moan even more.

It felt a bit strange, but I got used to it quickly. He soon introduced a second and third finger while continuing to squeeze and suck on my Dick. I became more impatient and carefully, but determining i pulled his head up to me.

»You're so impatient baby.« I rolled my eyes. »Anyway, fuck me finally!« a deep laugh escaped his lips as he finally positioned himself. He pushed into me, we both groaned. He waited a moment before he started to move.

_

That night, in this one night, I lost my innocence to the most handsome and greatest boys I’ve ever met. That night, I fell in love with this stranger, whose life I was allowed to meet and that night I lost him again. That night, we stupidly parted without exchanging our numbers. That night, I loved him and the next day I understood. I would never see him again, because I couldn’t contact him. I only knew his name, not his last name. I asked everyone about Sehun, whom I could remember was attending the party.

It’s like he showed up, only to leave. The only one I could ask was Luhan, but neither me nor one of my friends had his number. Minh also not. I spent the day after the party looking for Sehun. Everywhere in the internet. I asked Chanyeol, our friends, but I didn’t find him. So I had to understand and admit that I had fallen in love, but had lost the love again. And that hurt. However, one thing I knew anyway.

Love can break, but nobody can take away the nicest memories. Nobody. That was my life and my happiness. Sehun came, gave me everything, went and took everything from me. I wish with all my heart that I would find him or he would find me. 

Yes, Sehun. I love you. Come, come and find me Sehun.

to be continued..

ღ


	2. Me!

ღ

Two full months had passed since I met him. Two months since my thoughts were all about him and two months since I missed him more than anything else. I had thought a lot during that time. Why were we so stupid and forgot to exchange our numbers? Why hadn’t he asked me about it? Why was he just gone? I imagined he could love me too. If this were possible. If it’s possible to love someone, you only knew for one day, not even 24 hours.

I couldn’t describe that feeling, my heart ached for him. His proximity, his touch. I wasn’t able to forget him, but did I want this too? From time to time the thought came to me, I wondered why this all necessarily happened to me. I fell in love with it, already lost everything again. Was that just from the universe? Had I done so much wrong in my life? Did I deserve this? Was this justice?

_

The train station of Seoul. Full of people. Some did hurry and some didn’t. Luggage was carried and again not. Children laughed and should watch where they were going. Tickets were drawn and the trains departed. This station seemed always full of life. Shrouded in warm sunshine, scents of cherry blossoms from the trees next to the train station. Everywhere noises, the whistle of the trains, the people at any time. This station was full of life. My way didn’t lead me here often, rather the opposite.

Actually, I avoided this place because I didn’t like crowds of people. But strangely enough, today my way moved here. I didn’t know why I was here, what I wanted here or why I didn’t just leave. My heart screamed for me to stay here. Can’t go away. Don’t turn back. I stayed. My sense of time had disappeared, but I remained nonetheless. On a bench at the platform. The trains drove in, people got in and out and the trains drove off again. Again and again, in a row. On and off.

People hurried, kissed, and even argued, here on the platform. I should go, I thought every time I was about to get up and go home on the way, but something kept me here. Something in me wanted to stay. Destiny played my luck. I never thought that this platform would change my life a lot, never thought that I would feel love and suffering here. Never thought he would be here.

»Excuse me, is this seat taken?« My eyes widen. My heart beat against my chest.

That was a moment in an book, a moment where fate played Cupid. This voice. I knew her. Actually very good. Once I heard her, one day, one night. And I would recognize her again and again. I would recognize this voice from thousands of other voices. This voice just had something that was difficult to describe. This rough in the voice, the gentle, everything. I would recognize everything by his voice. Sehun's voice was special. My head slowly turned to the left. At first I only saw this stature, which I would also recognize. I saw his black T-shirt. His muscles, his hands. I sat, he stood.

I had to move my head up a few inches, so I would know if it really was him. Whether fate gave me a second chance or whether my yearning had only played a trick on me. My head looked up. Then I saw him. Those wonderful brown eyes, that I always threatened to sink into. These eyes that reflected only emotionlessness. Those eyes that I fell in love with. He was it. Indeed. Sehun stood alive next to me and smiled at me. A feeling of relief overflowed my body. A feeling of love. There he was. I finally found him again, chance helped me, yes. But this was my second chance. My second chance finally to be happy.

»Sehun?« I asked in disbelief. Maybe this was just a dream. It would be possible anyway.

»Baekhyun?« he asked amused. He continued to smile at me. This smile drove me crazy. I had to hold back to jump at him and hug him immediately. Even though my heart longed to kiss him at last. And how it was longing.

»Sehun, is it really you?« I whispered loud enough that he heard me. I still had the fear that this was not the reality.

»What, don’t you recognize me?« He was still smiling. He sat next to me and looked at me in amusement. I frolicked and blew a strand from my face.

»Idiot.« said I played offended. Suddenly, I laughed loudly. The people in the station looked at me disturbed, but I didn’t care. Sehun just came to the station and I met him. I was looking for him for so long and he just stumbles on me.

»I wouldn’t have expected that I would meet you here.« I kept laughing. My heart was still pounding and I looked at the clock. It was just 1:43 pm.

»Me neither, how are you Baekhyun?« he asked me gently. His smile didn’t disappear.

»All right, and you, we haven’t seen each other for a long time, Sehun.« I said and smiled. I was happier at that moment than I've been in a long time.

»Also, it was a pity we didn’t see each other after the party.« Sehun said quietly. Yes, he was right. It was more than sad. It was terrible for me. Could it be or was he really sad about that?

»Yes.« I whispered. I didn’t like to think back to that time. I had locked myself in my room for days, cried and screamed. I had mourned that I had lost my first love. It was true, that Sehun was the first person I ever fell in love with. He was the first and should be the last.

»I missed you.« he said uncertainly. This surprised me. He had missed me? Astonished, I turned my face in his direction. He just smiled innocently at me. I didn’t believe it. The most handsome boy I ever met was missing me. ME, BAEKHYUN. That was incredible.

»Really?« I asked as a precaution. My cheeks began to glow.

»Yes.« he said colder than he wanted. This made me smile wider, more than before. My heart was filled. I felt a strong tingling in my stomach, a strong knock on my chest and a strong desire to kiss him on the spot. He gave me the feeling of being special.

»I also you.« I said timidly. Damn, at such important moments the courage left me. That was unbearable and didn’t fit into my situation at all.

»You look great.« Sehun said coolly and looked at the tracks. He complimented me again. I was so happy.

»Thank you.« I whispered timidly. Damn, I was now more aware than ever that I loved this boy idolatrous. That I wanted to be with him, always, now and tomorrow. Whether I was granted this? I doubt it.

»I'm going to study now, my future is planned, and you, do you already know what you want to do?« he asked me with interest.

»Yes, I study music, I start after the summer holidays.« I answered cheerfully.

»That sounds great, I would be happy if you would dedicate a song to me.« Sehun grinned at me. This also made me smile.

»Idiot.« I grinned and shook my head. Sehun then pulled a pout and now acted offended.

»Oh come on, Sehunnie.« I chuckled. Sehun, on the other hand, looked offended. This amused me so much that I started laughing again.

Sehun looked at me again. He just looked at me. His brown eyes looked silently into my brown eyes as well. I threatened to sink into his wonderful eyes. I threatened to see inside him and imagined that I could take love in his eyes. His eyes reminded me of the moon, of the moon in the night at the party. The moon reflected feelings in me that reminded me of Sehun's eyes. To his wonderful eyes.

How I wished I could kiss him on the spot, but I didn’t mean to be overbearing. I also lacked the courage. Whether I had the courage or not, the moment to kiss him didn’t come. Because my eyes saw how the train entered, which entered here more often during the day. The train stopped and the doors opened. The people got out and others got in. In the midst of this short time, I had lost everything again. During this time, Sehun stood up, got in and took everything he had given me in those 10 minutes.

He asked me if this was my train and I cursed myself, my life and the damned earth for answering _no_. I just said no without thinking. Had let him go, got on this train and watched with tears in my eyes as the train had left. I had stood by and watched my second chance for love slip away. The train is gone and the same with love. I hated that I let him go. I hated that I said no. And most of all I hated that I didn’t ask him for his number again. I hated myself in these moment.

_

Another two months had passed. My life took its course and my everyday life consisted of a routine. I lived on without seeing Sehun again, but I never forgot him, no. The meeting with him mentally offended me so much, that every day I was ashamed of what I did. Every day. In my lunch break. I was ashamed, felt awful and bad. My desire and longing completely took my life into his power. My real will disappeared and my daily routine was to wait hours for Sehun. 

I spent half my day searching for him. By doing just that. By sitting on the bench at the station every day, waiting for him. Every day my way led me to this one bank. I sat there, ate something and watched the people. The trains that went in and out. Over and over again. I saw families and children. Pigeons looking for food on the tracks. I sort of saw everything possible. Everything possible, just not him. He didn’t show up. I waited and waited, but he was never there.

At the beginning it disappointed me, that he didn’t show up. But now I got along with it. I knew that if I kept waiting, he would show up someday. At some point he would come and ask me if the place next to me was still free. Then we would talk and I would get his number. I would write to him, we would meet and love. I would pour it out to my heart and never let it go again. 

He would become my life. To my heart half. In those two months in my life, I realized that I would wait forever for him. I knew that my waiting was rewarded with love. Rewarded with him. I knew I would come here every day, sit and wait for him. I would see this boy again. And if I see him, I would confess my love to him and I knew he would stay forever.

_Sehun, wherever you are, I'm waiting for you. Don’t let me wait too long, please._

_Come to me, to this station._

_Hurry, the wait hurts._

_Come, love me. I will wait for you until you arrive._

_Until I notice that the sun has long since stopped shining, until I notice that the cherry blossoms have lost their scent. Until I realize that you are much more precious to me than the sun and the cherry blossoms. As everything else in this world._

_Everything._

_to be continued.._

ღ


	3. We

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little project  
Don’t forget to comment, so I know how you guys find it and how I can improve.  
Thank you for your support. :)

ღ

There are times when memory is more valuable than anything you have. Since memories were part of everyday life, even of life. Since memories were the only thing one could cling to to continue. To live on. I never believed in love at first sight, in my case love for a few hours. 

I never believed in true love, because until the moment I met him, my love wasn’t yet true. I thought that love was something special and I had to look after it and wasn’t allowed to give it to everyone. I just wanted to give it to the right person, let it be felt.

The right one came. My memories of him were special. Nobody could take those wonderful memories from me, I knew that. He was the only one who was worth it for me, to spend my everyday life thinking about him. That I was waiting for him. 

Even though I knew he most likely wouldn’t come. My hope remained nevertheless. I would continue to hope to see him again. I would continue to think about him, because just these thoughts about him, on Sehun made my life completely alive. Because the thoughts of Sehun made me happy.

Every day, for a month, I've been sitting here on this bench at Seoul Station, waiting. I waited until he came. Every day I saw the sunshine shining on the tracks. I saw pigeons fly and children laugh. I saw people getting on the trains and people walking up the stairs. I saw people full of luggage and people like me at the station every day. 

Every day I sat here on this bench, I saw features that I would never have noticed in life or were even important. This included, for example, the color of the bank, or the artistic drawings on the trains. Yes, this was property damage, but some of these artworks were not all that bad. I started sitting on this bench for longer, waiting and hoping.

I eagerly began life after seeing Sehun again. This actually seemed very naive. But shouldn’t you fight for true love? Shouldn’t one do everything for true love that is in power, what one could do? I certainly saw it that way and that's why I would spend my extra time in this station. I would continue to wait for Sehun and continue to hope in vain. 

I would sit here everyday and live. No matter what I did, where I was, my thoughts always revolved around Sehun. I didn’t know how to be so incredibly dependent on a human, but I didn’t care. For me, it would be worth it if I could only see him for 10 seconds. I would wait hours, just to see him seconds. I was just hopelessly in love with the Knight of my dreams. Hopeless.

_

13:24, on a Wednesday. At that time, just like all other days, I sat on the bench of my lost hopes and waited. Again and again my eyes went to the clock. I knew that Sehun and I met spontaneously between one and two o'clock and so I hoped the most that I saw him again, is at this time of day. 

That wouldn’t be a coincidence anymore, no. That would be destiny. So I waited for fate. Like every day, at the same time, with the same feelings and with more love, every day. My dearest wish was to finally see him and I knew, at some point I would do this again. Sometime.

My eyes went through the crowds. Again and again, I looked around to make sure he wasn’t there, because it had become routine that I knew he wasn’t there. Even if I hoped and as I hoped. The wind blew my short, ash-blonde hair aside. A cold feeling flowed through me and my heart started to beat faster. 

I didn’t know what that feeling was, but it was nice. My heart beat against my chest and I wondered why. What was that? Something told me to get up right away. Something was there, which cast its spell on me. Something that took all my attention into consideration.

My eyes stared left. I was as dazed, barely perceived my environment. My hands were shaking and I had to blink a few times. The only thing I saw at the moment was black. A black shirt. This shirt caught my full attention. I got hot. I gasped. 

As if by itself I got up. It seemed like my legs would lead me there on my own. To the stairs where the black shirt was. Or this someone who wore this. I didn’t even think that my right hand touched his shirt. I didn’t feel that my counterpart jerked by my touch and I didn’t take the one word that left his lips.

My eyes turned up, searching his eyes and finding them. I started to smile. At that moment, as I looked into his wonderful eyes, I knew that the long wait for love had paid off. I knew that the next time I looked into those brown eyes, I would be the luckiest person in the world. I would always see him. Love him. I still smiled at him. He also started to smile. As gentle as I have never seen it. Those eyes, those lips. I knew I could never love anyone as much as love him.

»Finally.« I whispered. I looked down, at my hands. They were no longer trembling.

»Baekhyun.« His voice, so rough. How I missed that voice. I would never let him go again.

»Sehun?« I asked smiling.

»It's been a while, Baekhyun, I'm glad to see you again.« he spoke. I looked at him.

»Yes, too long, right?« I asked him softly. I took his hand very carefully and led him to the bench. To the bank where I waited for him and where I found him again.

»Yes, far too long.« he said calmly. He apparently missed me too, right? I wish it so much. I finally wanted my luck. We talked for a while. Talked about God and the world. I was so happy at this moment. At some point, however, I looked at the clock, wanted to know how much time I still had with him and was disappointed, when I saw that it was already late and my lunch break was over. A sad smile crept on my lips. I didn’t want to leave yet.

»Do you have to go already? I would like to talk to you.« Sehun said softly and a touch of disappointment shone in his eyes, but that feeling quickly disappeared again.

»Why don’t you do it then?« I asked hopefully. I wanted to stay in contact with him, there was only one way. Sehun looked at me in surprise. My hand slipped into my jacket pocket and pulled out a small card. This was my chance. I handed him the card, smiling. I was happy again, like not in a long time. Sehun took the card out of my hand. I saw how he started to smile too.

»I'm definitely calling you.« he promised me. My heart skipped a beat. Great joy was in me. I could swear the butterflies in my stomach had just doubled. Finally. The moment had come. The moment for my happiness.

»I'll wait.« I spoke softly and got up. I continued to smile at him. My hand slid slowly to his cheek. I quickly pulled back and I noticed that my cheeks began to glow again.

»Excuse me.« I whispered ashamed. I looked at my hands, kneading each other nervously. But when he spoke again, I looked into his eyes. It was as if his eyes attracted me magically.

»Alright, I think you have to go.« he said calmly. He smiled, enough to completely disable my senses. Damned love.

»I know.« I whispered softly. I just wanted nothing more than to stay.

»See you later.« Sehun said and kept smiling. I loved this smile so much that I could think I would melt.

Then I smiled at him again and nodded. Sadly, I turned away from him and left the bank of my hopes. I left because I had found my true love again. I left the station and I knew I wouldn’t be back here so soon. For a long time I would not see the everyday life of this station, don’t see how the trains always left. I wouldn’t see my love drain away from my watery eyes. Because I found him now. Because I would be happy now. Finally.

_

Sunset. How gladly I looked at this part of the day. I loved watching the sun as it ended the day, bringing with it its light, warm rays. I loved seeing the streets darken and the lights come on. I loved how Seoul got his life in the evening. 

The cars drove, the billboards shone and people hurried to get home. I loved it when the sun went down and created beautiful, colorful fireworks in the sky. The balcony of my room, was perfect for experiencing these fireworks.

I was in the middle of Seoul's life. My phone firmly in my hand, I stood with a thin blanket on the balcony and drank a fruit tea. I've been standing here for about an hour, waiting. 

I waited until he called me. Every second I waited, I knew, would be rewarded. With love. How I knew this was the confidence in him, in destiny and in everything. I knew I would wait for this Man all my life, because I loved him.

My eyes were on the fireworks, which was dancing full of colors in the sky. Deep in my thoughts, I took it later, when it came up, that my phone lit up brightly. As fast as I could, my hand automatically raised and unlocked the phone. 

A unknown number was displayed to me and I knew at first glance that this was Sehun. He wrote me a text message and that fact made my heart beat faster. My whole mood improved in one fell swoop and a nervousness in my body that I had never felt before. My fingers were shaking with excitement and I didn’t really know, if I was ready to read this text message.

Damn, where was my courage? I waited so long for him and he came to meet me. So I should read it, now! Come on, Baekhyun. Slowly my fingers tapped the "open message" on my phone. I was met by a small text, maybe four or five lines.

Slowly and deliberately not a word to read over my eyes flitted through this little text and as slowly as I read this text, so slowly a single tear ran down my cheek. I quickly wiped my cheek to catch the little tear. What I read there made me sad. I knew I would never have waited so long. Another two or three times I read this text again. Over and over again to realize what was there.

Ever since we met at Seoul Station, since that time, I've been waiting every day at the train station.

Every day hoping I'll see you again.

Today I was on the other track and there you were.

Finally.

Sehun.

the end.

ღ


End file.
